Dark Depths
by MiyuTanemura
Summary: At a Masquerade Natsu unexpectedly meets up with Gray. He's surprised but in no time he crowds Gray, to understand the reason as to why he's been acting so strange. Natsu/Gray. Warning for violence. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Dark Depths  
**  
Rain clouds strolled lazily through the night sky. Here and there it was possible to see a few twinkling stars. Moonlight breached the clouds, but was unable to fight the mists that rose from both the abyss above which the house rested and the greenery that enclosed the mansion.

Natsu had just gotten out of the forest and was standing in the middle of the road, staring at the seemingly abandoned house. It wasn't like it was rundown or anything, no. It was more like its occupants from another age had just gotten up and left it. So that it had just stood still, contents languorously decaying. Which ended up looking decadently regal.

That was a style that Natsu didn't overly appreciate but tonight was just one night, a different occupation to break the routine – and one he couldn't have evaded. He stopped looking through the window to look at the outside structure. The stonework had been artfully done, each column, archway, balcony. Many windows ensured that light could reach the house's interior, should the sun shine.

He walked towards the rail, feeling the solidness of the slabs of stone underfoot. He spread his hand on the large rail and leaned forward so as to be able to look down. He took in the stone wall and smaller windows that were underneath the mansion, see the small balcony that gave way to some stairs that descended to a large terrace. It was empty but through the cracks in the stone, vegetation was growing and taking the emptiness for its own. On the darker areas moss grew and Natsu looked beyond the foliage that shadowed the wall which delimitated the area. There was only a thick wall of mist. Natsu knew that beyond there was only a bottomless abyss.

Shaking his head, Natsu straightened up and let the hood fall, shadowing his face and identity.

It was show time.

* * *

The dim light at first had hurt Gray's eyes but he had gotten used to it already. The further he entered the house, the more light there was.

Noise reached his ears. The servant that had led him through the corridors until now – just by the great salon – turned and offered him one of those masks that were just meant to cover the eyes. She made a small curtsey and, silently, left.

Gray looked at the simple mask. It just had some golden trim on the edges – which would actually go with his outfit.

Struggling a bit with one of the pieces of his costume, Gray managed to place the mask and make himself look presentable enough. Then he looked around the ante-chamber he was occupying. Heavy velvet drapes in a crimson colour covered the window, three heavily crafted cabinets had a glass wall that allowed one to look into the expensive china they contained. By the door, a small pedestal contained a silver jar. It nearly shone in the light.

All of a sudden Gray perked up. There was something unexpected in the air. From beyond the door a voice greeted the attendants and urged them to enjoy and have fun in the ball.

Gray realized what the scent was or, to be honest, _who_ it was. One of the corners of his mouth tilted up and he grabbed his hat. Placing it on his head, he curled his hand on the door knob.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

After the speech, the ball hadn't taken much to be in full swing.

People walked around, talking and eating and drinking. Some had even brought their own snacks (and human snacks to boot!), something Natsu deemed as rude. If he couldn't have brought his-! He let out a growl as he grabbed a plate and started dumping food into it. Finding a quiet corner, he started shoveling the food. Okay, he didn't exactly need this food but it was comforting and gave him something to do. As he finished his plate and cleaned his hand (while assessing that no damage had been made to the outfit – he would be doomed if there had been) something very, _very_ familiar reached him. It was a scent he knew perfectly well, subtle but remarkable since he wasn't expecting it, so that enhanced it tenfold.

Distractedly placing the plate on one of the side tables, Natsu decided to follow the scent, let it lead him to the person…

He walked into the middle of the room, mindless of the stares he received over his impolite behaviour. A pair of hands grabbed his and Natsu found himself dancing a waltz. He stepped on the girl's foot twice because he was dumbfounded at first but then the lessons kicked in and he managed to get into position and finish the waltz. During that time he could almost _feel_ the tenuous scent dispersing due to the mix of others coming from the crowd.

Bowing, at the end of the song, Natsu realized that he had been dancing with Lucy Heartfilia. He took in the pearl embroidered light blue mask and then into the outrageous dress she was wearing. Light blue fabric circled her neck like a collar, small pearls bordering it, then two strips of fabric of the same colour descended to precariously cover her opulent bosom. Those strips disappeared on her sides, only to appear way below her navel, dangerously so. The skirt of the dress was blue-green falling, first, tightly around her thighs and then expanding and falling puffily around her feet. Her blonde hair fell from her shoulder in loose curls. Well, there were no doubts about what she was, if her mermaid dress was any indication.

Given the dress and the teasing smiles she was throwing towards one corner of the salon, Natsu had no doubt that the rumours about the tumultuous relationship between her and Loke Regulus were indeed true. And he better get away – fast. As he left the dancing circle, he threw a glance back at his dance partner and, yeah, there were going to be troubles. That low cut…

He managed to catch the scent once again and it led to a new room. Only a few people were in this study, idly chatting.

That was when he saw him, at long last.

The dark haired man was looking at him, challengingly, from under his black hat. He wore a thick red coat embroidered in gold, a large black belt at his waist, to which a cutlass and flintlock pistol were attached, and black pants and boots. The coat was closed so he could only see the change of black and red. But the thing that he had on his face, over the mask, nearly made Natsu start laughing but as the first chuckle started rising he had to bite it down because of the glances he would get. Why did the old man cause such a fuss about his behaviour?

So he contented himself with grinning like a madman, one of his pointy canines poling out. Because, Gray had an eye-patch and that was just hilarious.

* * *

The air in the study changed instantly as the other stepped into the room. Gray couldn't help but smirk inwardly. He had looked around and not taken much to notice his target. Not that there was much of an error margin with that pink hair…

It had been fun making him walk around and, in the end, leaving him in the middle of the floor giving him no other option than to dance. And had that dance been entertaining. If looks could kill, Natsu would have been a pile of goo on the floor. That was one of the girls he didn't want trouble with – either him or any other person, to be honest. But as the end of the waltz neared he had had to take refuge in this study, talking distractedly with Kana Alberona who had decided to come dressed as, of all things, a barrel.

She was drinking more than talking, downing glass after glass of bloodwine. Gray had a glass in his hand but he hadn't drunk almost anything. Then, when he knew for sure that the other had arrived Gray turned and looked at Natsu. Challenging him to get closer if he dared. And in the meanwhile he took in the other's outfit.

It was… surprising, to say the least.

He was wearing a chainmail shirt that fell to his mid-thigh, with long sleeves and a hood that was currently pushed back. Yeah, the metallic grey was very noticeable but the white tunic sporting a big red cross in the middle kind of took in the attention. Then there was the dark brown belt, to which a sword was attached, or the brown pants and black boots.

A knight. No, Natsu was dressed as a Templar Knight.

Gray could laugh at the choice of outfit.

He nodded distractedly at something his interlocutor had said but didn't take much to part ways, turning back to watch in amusement as the other headed towards him, prowling elegantly like a feline.

When Natsu got close, he kept approaching until Gray had to take one step back. He hit the wall and Natsu leaned close, one forearm getting to rest by the dark haired one's head. When the other's lips were a hairsbreadth away from his ear, he spoke.

"I didn't expect to see you here…" the voice was pitched low and in that tone that never failed to make his insides quiver with expectation – since it was always used in a different, much more pleasurable setting. He cleared his throat.

"Well, you see-" he answered equally low but mindful to keep his voice light, "-I was nearby and was graciously invited to attend to it."

"But you had told me that you were leaving Fiore-" Natsu bit back the rest of his sentence and leaned a bit more into Gray, lips caressing the shell of his ear lightly. "This was not in what we-"

"I do know that it wasn't." Gray snapped. "This was some unexpected business, nothing much."

"You had said that you would call me when you got back. Hm, at least I had the forethought to rent a house…"

"I didn't have time, Natsu." Gray stood up, dislodging the other's arm from where it had been resting against the wall, making the other straighten up also. "I know that I should've sent word for you but I just didn't have the time."

Natsu crossed his arms and stared at him, appraisingly.

"Okay then. So, what now?"

"Well…" Gray's mouth tilted up. "I do think that we had something to discuss, didn't we?" he pushed himself – and consequently, Natsu – off the wall and started leading the way, making them leave the room and crowded space. He tightened his grasp on Natsu's arm momentarily as he felt that they were being watched but quickly let go as they left the room. That allowed them to head to a side of the house that had been left unattended by the servants, if the dust that covered the paintings and trinkets spread throughout were of any indication.

As darkness enclosed around them, as well as silence, they found a set of stairs that would lead to the floor above, so they climbed them.

They found a door that wasn't locked and pushed it so that it stood ajar before Gray pressed Natsu against the wall and crushed his mouth against the other's. Hands bunched on the fabric of the tunic, underlying the stiffness of the metal underneath at the same time that his hat fluttered to the wooden floorboards.

"Took you long enough," he panted against his ear before pushing back from the wall and entering the room, lighting a small bedside lamp, Natsu following him close by.

Gray started by taking off his coat and vest, kicking off the boots and sat on the bed, looking expectantly at Natsu.

"Come on now," he said arching an eyebrow at the other.

Natsu stood by the door for a few moments before jumping on top of Gray.

"Finally." The pink haired one said, grinning fiercely.

* * *

Natsu braced himself above Gray, a big grin stretching his lips. He finally had Gray where he wanted him – beneath him and pliable (or apparently pliable) enough for him to move as it suited him.

"It has been long… too long," he said as he brought one of Gray's hands to his lips, letting his fangs elongate, he started nibbling on the skin of the other's inner wrist.

Gray snorted and let his hand close to a fist.

"So you've made all this way, just to get a couple of nibbles from my wrist?"

Natsu shook his head.

"I had no idea you would attend this party." He placed the arm back on the bed. "Why did you come?"

"I told you, there's stuff that I have to take care of." Gray shrugged and looked to the side. "Now, will you get off that ridiculous outfit? What were you thinking?"

"What? I thought it would fit here!"

Gray looked up before rolling his eyes, sitting up, and divesting Natsu of his clothes. The belt and tunic came off easily but the chainmail was a little harder. With some maneouvering it finally fell to the floor heavily. The red undershirt was forgotten as Natsu caught Gray's lips in another deep kiss, his fangs biting gently on the soft skin of the other's lower lip. Blood started oozing slowly from it. Gray retaliated by biting his lobe – hard enough to draw blood too. Without any more preambles Natsu pushed Gray's shirt open and leaned forward, lips pressing against the sensitive skin on the nape of his neck. His arms circled Gray, holding him and settling into a more comfortable position. He could feel Gray's hands holding onto him, settling on his shoulders. Teasingly the pink haired one grazed the tips of his fangs in the sensitive skin, eliciting a choked off sound from Gray.

Finally, and because it was too tantalizing to his sense, Natsu's fangs pierced the skin. Natsu freed his fangs from it and looked down. Just in time to see the two red points grow and slide down, slipping towards the clavicle where it started to pool in. Natsu lapped on his clavicle, catching all the blood, licking up the small trail before his lips latched over the two pinpricks. There was a soft sigh coming from Gray, his fingers had elongated into talons that were digging into his shoulders, blood starting to well up and drip down the pink haired's back and chest. But he didn't mind. A little bit more blood didn't exactly hurt anybody and it was so few, the wounds closing fast, that it didn't cause any problem.

As Natsu kept sucking, Gray moved to give him more access, his face relaxing as he gave himself to the other. His fingers, human once more, scrabbling for purchase on the now slippery surface that was Natsu's muscled back. Every now and then Gray's breath would hitch and, the longer did his suck-lick-blow routine the more aroused he would be. Natsu could feel it, erection making itself now pressed against his leg, hot and becoming more and more thick. Natsu pressed against it and Gray let out a grunt. As Natsu was licking the wound and making it close he noticed something.

It was something he hadn't taken notice before in his need to get to Gray's delicious blood but he saw it now. There was an unexpected patter in a patch of Gray's skin – and it wasn't supposed to be there. There was only one explanation.

Gray had been bitten there. And not by Natsu!

Roughly, he pushed Gray back, looking seriously into dark, arousal clouded ones.

"Gray," he said, pushing him at arm's length, "what have you _been_ doing?" his voice had hardened.

The haze started clearing from the dark haired's eyes and as he sobered up the walls raised once again.

It had been quite a while since Gray had to guard himself like this and this made him fear for the worst! Then he remembered that weird feeling a few moments earlier in the study. Gray's hand had tightened in his and it had felt as if someone was looking intently at him – at _them_.

"Earlier, in the study. You noticed it," he stated, feeling the other tense upon hearing his words. "It had something to do with this, didn't it?"

Gray avoided looking at him.

"Come on, Gray. You better say something."

"It has nothing to do with you Natsu. Let it be." Gray said forcefully, looking into Natsu's eyes, a serious, slightly alarmed expression flittering over his face.

"No." Uttering that simple word, Natsu gripped Gray's shoulders and tightened his hold. "Tell me what that is. Tell me that it is not-" Natsu paused and bit his lip. "Tell me that's not what I think it is…"

With that Natsu got up and went to lean against the wall, shadows covering him.

He saw Gray look away from him, a grimace on his face, at the same time that his hand raised to cover the bite area. He sighed before turning back to face Natsu, neutral expression in place.

"It is nothing," he said calmly.

"Bultshit! That's a bite – _another_ bite!" Natsu's voice raised and he had to spread his hands out on the wall to brace himself.

"And it's none of your business-" Gray's voice matched the pink haired's one.

"You fucker. You just admitted it!" There was a crunching noise as Natsu's fingers dug into the plaster. He was trying to control himself but what little control he had was slipping away – _fast_. "Who did that to you?" he growled to Gray's face, having crossed he room in two strides. The expressionless face that met him made his blood boil. And then, something clicked. "Wait a minute. That was the business you were going…" his voice failed him. "Fuck! Gray! Answer me!" he lifted Gray by the fabric of his open shirt and threw him against the wall.

It cracked as the body impacted, Gray's eyes glistening at him with barely contained rage.

"Natsu. It's none of your business." He said in a tightly contained voice.

"That's where you're wrong!" Natsu barked as his fist hit the wall right by Gray's head. A little bit of dust raised. "It is my business. Something that is _mine_ is at stake and-"

Gray punched Natsu back with a hard shove and growled, hands clenching and unclenching, fingers elongating and returning to normal. A small tremor was running through his frame.

"Yours…" he said. "_Yours_…" he repeated. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" he shoved Natsu again, making him take a step back. "You're nothing. Do you hear me? You are _nothing_ to me and don't you dare repeat that!"

Natsu froze and then counteracted.

"Are you stupid? Did you lose chunks of your brain in your trips or something? Because last time I read about it – and yes, I do happen to read when I have to – feeding off one another had some implications, was a bond, a contract even. And you're _mine_," he stressed the word, "the same way that I'm yours. But I'm not the one hiding things so, spill."

"I don't have to say anything. Just because we do happen to-" he cut himself and continued after a small pause. "Natsu, this is something that has nothing to do with you or, huh, _us_." He turned around, buttoning his shirt and then started tracking down the rest of his outfit.

Natsu threw himself at the other, their bodies hitting the floor heavily. The pink haired one was pinning the other to the dusty floorboards, bending over him so that his harsh breaths hit the shell of Gray's ear.

"Listen, Gray, you're going to tell me _what_ happened and _how_. I don't fucking care if you have a problem with that. You're going to _tell me_."

"Fuck off," was the instant reply, as Gray struggled to break free.

"Tell me," Natsu repeated, voice rising. "Because, now that I think about it, it has been a while since you started behaving differently, going on more business trips and getting more detached and aloof…" Natsu trailed off, momentarily distracted.

Gray took that instant to free one of his hands which he threw back, twisting and managing to hit Natsu despite his fast reflexes.

"Fine, you wanna know?" Gray seethed right before Natsu, his right hand closed in a fist and crashed into Natsu's jaw.

Natsu smacked against the already cracked wall, making part of it crumble and drown Natsu in its debris. His jaw ached a little but at that moment he was running on adrenaline, quickly getting up and throwing a punch of his own at Gray. He hit him in his gut but failed to connect the following one as Gray started by doubling over his stomach and having his shoulder connect with Natsu's stomach.

They parted, momentarily.

"It's impossible. It wasn't noticeable." Gray shook his head, his right hand coming to grip his left arm.

"No, not overly noticeable. But I can see it now. Who was it? What did they do to make you shut yourself away?"

His only reply was Gray shaking his head dejectedly.

Natsu got close to the dark haired one, arms enclosing confidently around him. Only to be pushed back violently.

"Seriously, Natsu. Don't-" he took a deep breath. "It was all my fault," he finally said, tiredly.

"How come?"

"It was a mistake. A gamble of sorts, one desperate gamble – and I lost." He said, dejected.

"Which gave whoever the possibility to drink your blood? Who-? No. You don't do that kind of things. Are you insane?"

Gray threw his head back and barked a humourless laugh.

"It isn't that simple. That person, Minerva, she is… there's more than what meets the eye. One thinks that evil is always someone that has an ugly appearance, enough of it to match their ugly hearts. But she… she has a mask of beauty that cannot be removed, she embodies what is beyond that. And she likes it, takes pleasure in it-" he said the latter absentmindedly.

"How could you be so stupid and do that gamble? The odds were against you all along and-" Natsu asked.

"I didn't know that at the time! Besides," Gray's tone changed slightly, "you ask all those questions; are such a knucklehead and then you just start shaming me like that?"

"Well, yes. You could probably have acted differently. You know that there might be other… wait. You weren't with Lyon doing anything illegal, were you?" At the closed off expression Natsu cursed. "Damnit Gray! And you shouldered the risk all by yourself? You're truly…"

"I am, am I?" Gray asked furiously. "Well then, I don't need this or need you. I have other stuff to do. Goodbye." And with that, Gray grabbed his boots and coat and stormed off, the door banging loudly in the silence that followed his tirade.

Natsu sat down on the bed, letting out a tired, "Damn."

As he replayed the conversation in his mind, Gray's words, that he still had things to do, made him get up with a jump. Gray couldn't – wouldn't do what he thought, right?

"Fuck!" Natsu muttered as he grabbed his tunic and went out the door.

He had to find Gray.

* * *

Gray heard the door's noise resound through the gallery with a modicum of satisfaction. He quietly slipped back into his boots and closed his coat with a snap.

He was seething at the other's words. How could he? How could Natsu say those things – especially things he already knew were true and he already blamed himself for…

Gray stomped his way down another corridor, fuming and seriously controlling himself not to start breaking down whatever appeared in front of him, be it a wall, a trinket, or a person.

Deep inside, he couldn't help but agree with Natsu although, at the same time, he knew that there was no other option. At the time that was the only thing that he could have done, his only course of action. But now, fuck this! Fuck him and the whole mess Gray was finding himself in.

The dark haired one stopped by one window, watching the fight between the moonlight and the mists that rose from the abyss. He had to look back inside as the mists were making something churn in his gut.

Then that ominous feeling reappeared.

Now on full alert, Gray looked to both sides of the corridor, to the darkness but nothing – no, there was an area where it seemed like the darkness was deeper, almost to the point of suspicion.

His breath caught in his throat – he knew what, _who_, that was. And he didn't want to meet up with that person, the reason for all his troubles.

"Well, well, we finally meet my dear Gray," said the soft, feminine voice.

The shadows parted and Gray saw her. Dressed in an equally black dress, bodice, lace, and frills, with thigh-high socks and high heels, hair falling down her shoulders and back in loose curls – an umbrella in her hand – she was dressed as a gothic Lolita.

Gray pressed his lips together, not wanting to reply.

"What is it? Didn't expect to see me?" she asked mockingly.

"N-no. Not so soon. What are you doing here" he leaned against the wall, wishing he would be absorbed by it.

"Soon? I was also invited to attend the Masquerade. How could I lose the event of the year and-" she stepped closer until she was touching Gray's body with hers and breathing into his ear, "I also got to see the other person. _Your_ person…" she taunted.

"Hey, don't bring him into this. He doesn't have anything to do-"

"But he does." She cut off Gray's tirade sharply. "He is playing with something that belongs to me. And you know how I get when such a thing happens, don't you?"

Gray tried not to react visibly but the gulp he couldn't help but take gave him away.

The smirk and arched eyebrow he got in response was proof enough that the woman knew what he was thinking.

"Still," she said, stepping closer to him, "there are some things that have to be dealt with." She turned briskly, the words hanging between them as she took a couple of steps, pausing to poke Gray in the chest with the tip of her umbrella. "Do follow," she said before starting to walk away.

Gray stood still as stone for a few moments before gulping and hurrying to follow her.

Threading through the maze that the corridors created, Gray found himself deep into the house, on the lower levels, the ones carved in the stone and that precipitated upon the abyss. If one of the windows that lit the room was of any indication, that is. This was a space near the set of storage rooms and the kitchen that was below the main kitchen (which was currently busy with the party that was in full swing above).

A couple of shelves were lined against the wall: one small cot by them and the desk under the window were the only furniture in the room.

_She_ was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed and eyes glowing menacingly. The umbrella had been tossed carelessly into the desk.

As soon as the door clicked shut Gray found himself roughly pushed against it. Instantly Gray got ready to fight back but one hand viciously started crushing his windpipe. Gray's hands scrabbled at hers but it was to no use. He was in clear disadvantage.

"Mi… Minerv-a… s-stop it!" he gasped as the hand continued to tighten. This wasn't normal!

And then, after what felt like centuries the hand… stopped.

Gray leaned heavily against the wooden door, breathing harshly.

"What the-?"

A hand rested securely over his chest, pinning him in place. Gray looked up and saw that _smirk_ once again and then knew what was going to happen. Closing the gap Minerva pushed down on Gray's jacket and pressed him against the wall.

Playfully she nibbled on his ear, drawing blood that she promptly sucked. Thin, cold fingers ran through his chest, elongating to talons at unexpected moments and drawing thin lines of red in their wake.

"Tonight shall be the night in which you will learn your lesson. And learn that you are mine and that I don't share."

"B-bite me…" Gray managed to growl.

"Don't mind if I do," was the quick reply as her teeth dug savagely into the flesh of where shoulder met neck.

She ripped a chunk of muscle out of Gray and spat it to the floor, distractedly swiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her eyes went to her work, inspecting the blood that flowed down his chest.

Gray shoved Minerva away and mustered his remaining strength to glare at her.

"You're fucking insane!" he growled, one trembling hand raising to try to stem the blood. His face scrunched up in a pained grimace.

"You should learn to be more polite," was the haughty reply as Minerva took a couple of steps back and, with her elongated claw-like finger ripped the sleeve of her left arm.

"Polite?! No. This is over. I want out." Gray said with finality as his face paled.

A clear laugh met his words.

"Out?" she continued laughing although there was no mirth in it. "You're not going anywhere until I say so. Your delectable blood is _mine_," she gave a lot of emphasis to that word, "and I'm allowed to do what I want with it. So…" She paused to push the sleeve back and rake the tip of the claw on the inside of her forearm. Blood started to well up. She made a quick movement with her arm, letting the blood fall onto her open palm. The blood seemed to solidify as she closed her hand around it. With a flick of her wrist one red ribbon stretched out and separated to curl around Gray's wrists. The blood ribbons dug deeply and uncomfortably into his flesh bringing his arms to his side. She gave a push and Gray fell to the ground. A red film started covering his back and dragging him across the wooden floor, pulling him up so that he stood right in front of her, at the center of the room, arms bound and pointed upwards.

"Now, it's time for me to give you a little lesson, shall we?" She paused to look up at Gray, and gave a soft humourless laugh. "Ah, right, you can't reply." The dark haired woman shook her head before starting to walk around the immobilized vampire. She slashed the palm of her free hand and one red spike came out of it.

"Where should I start…?" she mused out loud, tapping her lips with the tip of the spike. "Good enough," she finally muttered, stopping by Gray's side and starting to do small, thin parallel incisions going from his ribs to the hem of his pants. Gray twitched slightly but she managed to still him.

"I can't believe that just this is going to bother you much…" she leaned forward to lick the blood, smacking her lips in contentment when she straightened up again. He blood from the cut in her palm curled around her wrist. She splayed her hand on his stomach and let her clawed fingers pierce the flesh.

Gray jerked, a strangled noise becoming muffled by the gag that covered his mouth.

Minerva sharply slapped Gray before stepping back and letting the blood that curled around her wrist unfold and fall with a wet noise to the floor.

Unrepentant, she looked at the spillage that was already decorating the dark wooden boards. "You did need a lesson. Can you believe it? Not having respect in regards to your peers…" With a flicker of her wrist, she started whipping Gray. Torso and arms, thighs and backside, sometimes creating numerous whips to cover a bigger area at the same time. By then she had let the gag slip from Gray's lips so that she could hear the screams that she was eliciting – although she did leave a thin red band around his neck. She tightened it and Gray couldn't breathe – at the same time that his instinctive reaction was to let out a scream.

Minerva's smirk showed how pleased she was. For another round she whipped harder, digging more and more deeper into the body in front of her. Then she stopped so that she could press the whip to Gray's skin, absorbing some of the blood. It drizzled down the back of her throat she couldn't help but make pleased noises.

Gray tried to breathe, colour rising to his face in a stark contrast to his usual skin tone.

She let go of him, letting Gray fall in a heap at her feet, dragging in desperate breaths. She kicked at Gray's arm, the strength dislodging it from its socket, and stepped upon it, heel digging viciously into the flesh. She only stopped when she felt that the solid wood boards were under it.

"After tonight I do hope you're more…" she crouched to catch Gray's chin in her thumb and forefinger and turn it towards her, making their eyes meet, "… pliable towards manners…"

Gray sneered and opened his mouth to reply but at that moment the door was kicked off its hinges and a figure appeared, huffing heavily.

"There you are."

Minerva straightened up and looked at the newcomer, leaving Gray's head falling down with a hollow thud.

* * *

Natsu was standing by the door he had just kicked. He was still as stone, hadn't really been expecting to see the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

He had noticed the overpowering scent of Gray's blood (how could he have not?) not long before it had diminished, leaving Natsu opening the doors and wondering if nobody else had noticed the scent of blood.

And then, he had kicked the door open and found himself looking at the last thing he expected.

Gray was lying on the floor of a room that had been painted red. A woman was leaning above him and waves of something that Natsu couldn't qualify were coming from her.

Eyes connected with his before a sharp smirk stretched on the woman's features.

A pained noise brought him from the staring contest and Natsu looked at Gray, noticing the fine tremble and odd twitch, a sign of quickly depleting life.

"Gray," the word escaped Natsu's lips in a whisper.

The woman's stare became cold as ice and the corners of her mouth turned downward. When she spoke, scorn was dripping from her words.

"So, you're finally here. I'm surprised it took you…" her eyebrow arched as she paused to continue in a low voice, "…this long." She turned towards Gray's prone figure. "So this is who you deem worthy of you, your blood? You disappoint me."

"What do you-?" Natsu asked in a low voice. "Wait. You're the reason for Gray-" The pink haired one stopped as breath caught in his throat. He had just gotten into the room and the veil that shrouded the scent of Gray's blood was lifted, making the scent barrel into him.

His senses sharpened vertiginously at that, fangs elongating to cut sharply on the soft skin of his lower lip, fingers curling into talons and cutting the skin of his palms. How dare she? Natsu growled low on his throat, body shifting towards an aggressive stance.

Time seemed to still as their stares locked and held. Riding on the knife's edge, they remained in this standstill. The spell was broken when Gray burst into a fit of coughs.

They were moving too fast, teeth and claws flying as they were destroying what little furniture the room held. Then they separate to assess each other, faces cold and calculating.

Minerva's right hand was by her side, fingers tinted and slick with blood that dripped slowly to the ground. She was smiling.

Natsu stood in front of her, clutching at his leg from which blood oozed. He was snarling and the fingers from his free hand were twitching.

The scent of blood was heady in the small room and Natsu was reaching his limit. Taking one deep breath he pressed the tips of his fingers to the wound and, in the next moment, he was in front of her. The glint of white greeted him as she sidestepped him and punched Natsu on his side. The force of the blow threw him off balance and he crashed into the desk. In the back of his mind he noticed that Gray had dragged himself to one side so that his back rested against the wall and was trying to help his battered body mend the worst of his injuries. He heard the choked up voice that filled the minute silence.

"M-Minerva. S-top." He said before coughing again.

The woman did a quick, jerky movement with her left hand that had Gray's head turning as if he had just been slapped. Natsu looked back at her and saw the satisfied smirk.

Oh, this was going to end now. Natsu was going to make sure of that.

He got up and ran, once again, towards her, swiftly crouching and attempting to nick one of her leg's tendons. She was too fast for him, twirling and managing to land a kick that sent Natsu crashing against the shelves.

The pink haired one knelt for a few beats and straightened up. He was breathing heavily for he had some broken ribs. He grimaced slightly and his quick reflexes had him throwing himself at the ground. He turned his back just in time for a red, glossy film to spread upon him. Natsu tried to scramble back up but found himself immobilized. Minerva was standing in front of him, towering over him and with a haughty expression in her face.

"I shall have to teach you a lesson too. The lesson of not playing with other people's things. Yes?" And without further ado, a red blade coming from her hand was plunging into Natsu's middle, making him try to arch up. With surgical precision she was peeling his skin off, making the blood pool underneath her boots.

She made a grimace of distaste at it, scrunching her nose up as if she was smelling something distasteful.

Her attention over Natsu's form broke when something heavy was hurled at her, making Minerva break the blood connection.

"You're coming back to play a little more, is it?" she asked.

"Go away." Gray demanded vehemently. In response she only laughed.

"Do you think that I'm making this up?" he dragged himself to where Natsu was lying in a sea of blood.

The noise of Natsu's heavy breathing filled the room. Gray knelt beside the pink haired vampire and helped him sit up, carefully.

Natsu's eyes flashed and he barreled into Minerva, the tackle taking them through the window. The sound of glass shattering at the same time that tiny pieces glinted with the odd light that reached them from the moon. It was another kind of mist, in the end.

The pair fell heavily on the large slabs of stone from the small veranda, rolling in the tight space in a mess of fangs, claws and blood. When they broke apart – with a good distance between them – Gray joined them, pulling himself in position so as to shield Natsu. He stumbled and fell heavily on Natsu's broken, battered and bloody arms.

After taking a deep breath Gray started reciting in a tight voice. "For the once known, that remains unknown," he said. "_For the spiraling green that was tainted and bound by red, For the pure and bright_," he choked on his words for a bit, "_that became corrupt and dark…_"

"No, you don't dare…" Minerva said, shaking her head. Her body was like frozen on the spot.

"_For the one who once lived,_" Gray broke the litany when a bloody whip struck him on his face, momentarily rendering him speechless.

"_…but died in grief,_" Natsu picked up where Gray had left off, "_For the return filled with ignominy. He, who must not be spoken off, is asleep,_"

"You said I wouldn't do it but we do know that I have one chance at getting rid of you." Gray rasped out, his hand returning to the hole that was throbbing painfully and setting his torso on fire. "And I will do it."

"You're crazy. Risking all that just to-"

"I would do that and more, if I could. All in my power to get rid of you."

"You're putting a strong front because your _friend_," she scorned, "is here."

"_For he shall awake when the time is due. He shall awake to cleanse the evil, He shall awake to right the world,_"

"_And for that the purifying fire will spread, bathe the _yourl_ and sort out the waters, part the œlzic from the _bualfer_ and throw them to the light,_"

"_The last cycle begins, _bualfos_ take the eternal penance, For it brings the light._"

One large prism of light grew in front of three, shining brightly and making their skin crackle. It focused strongly on Minerva, making her take some steps back as she tried to shield herself from the uncomfortable and painful light. Strands of vapour rose from her and a thick line, connecting her to Gray suddenly became visible before snapping before their eyes.

There was a flash and a scream and, in the next moment, Natsu and Gray were alone in the stony veranda.

"Is it over?" Natsu hissed.

"Y-yeah, I think it is." Gray replied, flabbergasted. "Pity that these wounds-"

"Don't worry about the wounds. They're going to heal faster after this trick you pulled. Great idea, huh?"

"I did have some luck…"

"Not bad for a squinty eyes such as yourself." Natsu teased.

"What do you mean, birdbrain?" Gray replied back.

"Maybe that you could've gotten rid of this earlier, you garlic-breath."

"You stupid-! That was not that easy!" Gray all but growled.

"I was just kidding." Natsu said, suddenly serious. "I'm glad you got rid of her."

Gray looked at him before smiling and rolling his eyes in exasperation. "What have I done to deserve-" he asked the sky.

"Something good, now, c'mere." Natsu pulled Gray so that he was almost kissing his clavicle.

"What?"

"Don't tell me that you also lost brain matter alongside to the blood. Drink up."

"No, Natsu, I can't. You're in worse shape and-"

"And nothing. These wounds will heal in no time. You need some blood." He paused to throw a pointed look at Gary's neck. "And it's only fair that I give back your share."

Gray rolled his eyes but he did lean forward and started licking the blood from the junction where neck and shoulder met. The first few licks were meant to clean Natsu up but the ones that followed had the purpose to relax the body underneath his. When he finally bit and started sucking the blood, Gray couldn't help the content noise he made at the back of his throat. Natsu's blood tasted the same as always, irony and strong. He could almost qualify it as stubborn, the same way as its owner was.

Still, Gray didn't take too much for he knew that they needed their strength and the scent of the amount of blood spilled was going to raise the attention of the ball attendants sooner rather than later. More so now that the window to the room had been broken.

"Come on. We're done here." Gray said, helping – and being helped in return by – Natsu to stand up.

They paused to assess each other and deemed each other okay, for the moment.

"Did you say something about a house?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. I rented a house before coming here. It's near the woods but… on the other side…"

"Okay. And, let me guess, you walked here, right?" the arch of the eyebrow was all the answer he needed. "Very well, come. I have a carriage, it can take us…" Gray paused. "What?"

"You know that I don't like carriages. I get-"

"-sick, yes, you always whine. But it's for the best. I doubt that, in our current state, either of us would be able to reach the aforementioned house."

They had been moving through the mansion's bowels and had just reached the front, where a discreet valet did so that Gray's carriage came to them. As soon as they sat down and before any movement, Gray turned to question Natsu.

"So… a Templar knight? What went through your head?" he teased.

"Oh, shut up. Like you were any better. A pirate, pfft!"

Gray was about to reply but in that moment they started moving and Natsu zoned out, groaning.

With a secretive smile, Gray leaned back on his seat, patted Natsu's leg and sighed.

"We'll talk later. There's a lot we need to talk about…"

* * *

Meanings:

Yourl – common people

Œlzic – blessed

Bualfer (Bualfos in the plural) – cursed

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there, hope you enjoyed this story. ^^

So, my dearest friend and beta, Subkulture, is a terrible enabler. We were talking and ended up with this challenge, where we come up with one plot and then each of us writes a story. This is my side and I know that she's going to post her version soon. So, I hope they're entertaining. Although I think that hers is better, for this installment. xD

Do look forward for the next ones, though. =)

She betaed this story so, the credits goes to her for shaping this into something worthy of being read. Thanks, hon! *hugs*

Anyway, feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
